Oil and grease automatic lubrication systems are based on mechanical dosing and pumping components. There may be additional control and monitoring devices which control, for example, the pressure in the lubrication system or the movements of the dosers. Mechanically the components have been similar for decades.
A problem associated with the current lubrication systems is that a doser group is only able to give pre-defined dosages of lubricant. If the lubrication of a lubrication point is to be changed, it has to be carried out by mechanically adjusting the doser or by resetting the lubrication parameters from the control centre of the lubrication system.